Can Never Get Rid Of Him
by cscaskettolicitygoodness
Summary: What happens when two people who know each other too well... suddenly don't. One night. One mistake. Can Rick change the present? Will Kate Accept her love for him? Read and Review. Wrote this a long time ago. Didn't post until now. :D


_** Can Never Get Rid Of Him.**_

_**A\N: This is for my midnight friend Kristina. Hope you like it :D, and well read on people! :D**_

He was sitting by the lake but didn't know what he was doing there and why he was there in the first place. He didn't even feel. She had accepted Josh's proposal, but he could see it, her eyes hadn't glimmered with happiness when she was with Josh. But still, she wanted to push him away. No, he thought, she wasn't pushing him away, she was waiting for HIM to make the first move. She'd waited all this time, and he didn't make his move. He'd lost his chance, Josh had won. But why did he see the sadness in her eyes, something was wrong, she looked haunted, even though she put on her best poker face he could see through it now, he always could, that was something special about him, he cared for her safety, her well being, her health. He always cared for her, but didn't know how to tell her that. She was the first women apart from Kyra to whom he didn't have to be somebody else. He was himself when he was with her. But now she was going, just like Kyra, she was going away, for good.

No he thought. _Don't ever say for good. There's still time, you could always tell her. Always, even if she refused, you should tell her._

"_But the decision, the choice was hers. Yes that's what you should do, go and tell her. Be a bit selfish Rick . You will be nothing without her. Nothing! But suppose you tell her, and her heart breaks, where will we stand then?" _ He asked himself.

But he shook those thoughts off and headed to her apartment with a bunch of flowers in his hand. Once he reached he heard some noise from the inside, shouting. He only heard bits and pieces of it which said –"_I told you, I won't do it Josh, I won't. This means a lot to me!"_

"_Choose me or it! Tell me Kate! Tell me that you'll chose me, we've had this conversation a million times for the past three days and-"_

"_And What? And what Josh, you suddenly you propose … doesn't change anything! It doesn't change anything!"_

" _That was before I knew about your BIG news. And why did you say YES? Tell me Kate. Why? Richard Castle… that writer dog? It's him you saw didn't you. You imagined him giving that ring to you! You thought that he gave that ring to you and you said yes. I thought he was only your shadow, and you his muse. Don't think I don't know Kate, I do. You spend more time with him than you do with ME! Since when was he your best friend, since when did he start caring so much, you said that he left and was not going to come back. You said that he'd gone to the Hamptons with his Blonde Bimbo ex- wife. Things were going good, until he came back. Why the hell did he have to come back now! And what's that girl with the red hair doing here all the time, she's Castle's daughter right? Why does she come here, is she sick of her father and his drunk behaviour?" –spat Josh._

" _How dare you… Alexis comes here every week because she needs someone to speak with, a friend, and I'm glad I can be of some help! And Castle's not a drunken father, he's the most charming annoying funny person I've met and he's a lovely father only people can dream of having. You complete arse! You dare speak about Castle like that. He's not a dog, he's my partner. I trust him, with my life, happy now? You've finally gotten to know the truth." –Blurted Kate_

Richard Castle went closer to the door and had forgotten how to breathe. His lungs were running out of air and he was only able to stare through the peek hole as Kate threw the engagement ring on him. He heard her say –"_I've had enough of this Josh, I've told enough lies, hurt many people, I want to make things right. And if you stop me, I swear I'll break your arms and tie them to your sorry ass and you'll be wondering how to fix yourself later."_

" _I'm not letting go of you that easily. One year Kate, one year I've spent with you. And you treat me like this! You chose castle over me?_

And then Castle could hear noises coming, more louder, Kate was in pain, he could sense it. He kicked open the door to see Josh holding Kate by the arm and about to hit her. He goes towards them, their shocked faces were no match for his angry face. He looks at Josh and slaps his hand off Kate's and goes in between Kate and Josh. Kate asks him –"How long have you been here?"

He doesn't answer her but looks at Josh and says.

"You hit her." It wasn't a question, it was confirmation. Josh didn't reply and Castle asked him again.

"You hit her. Why?"

"She deserves to, because you've been having an affair with her haven't you Castle?"

"An affair? I have the sense to not date a person who has a boyfriend. And besides you love her, why did you hit her and for heavens sake don't tell me she deserved it!"

"That's none of your business, Kate come on get him out of here, he only listens to you."

"Castle please, I'll handle this, you go home, and I'll call you back ok?"

"Not a chance, you were almost slapped by your fiancé and I just stand and watch, not happening!"

"Tell her Rick, tell her that you care about her." And Josh came and punched Castle on the face. He staggered backwards landing on the dining table edge. He hit his head and it started bleeding.

"Rick! Oh my god, Josh you idiot. Why the hell are you fighting. He didn't do anything wrong, it's all my fault, why did you hit him!"

"Because he loves you Kate, and you do too. I'm the one whose stuck in the middle trying to fit in, when I know I cant! So he's going to pay, for falling in love with you!" –Josh looked really dangerous now. He was holding Rick by his hair and punched him on the stomach. "Tell her Rick, tell her that you love her and I promise I'll make this easier." Rick was crying out in pain and was bleeding badly. Kate rushes towards him but Josh pushes her off. She goes to the draw and removes her gun from there and points it at Josh.

"Hey Josh! Put him down now!" –she shouted in her best cop voice. He didn't seem to get scared by looking at the gun and charges towards her, tackles her down and throws the gun under the sofa. He's about to hit her when a hand stops his fist from attacking Kate. He looks behind and sees that Castle is stopping him from hitting her. Castle drags Josh and kicks him on the gut region. He grunts and faints. Castle then slowly walks to Kate and asks her –"What have you gotten yourself into Katherine Beckett? Do you really want a husband who abuses you like this early in the morning when you could wake up beside a man who would love you ten times more than this?"

"Josh is a nice guy Rick, he became violent once he found out that…. I was Pregnant. (Castle stared at her, a shocked expression covered his face.)Three days ago. Rick, I am happy to know that I'm going to be a mom. But Josh, he doesn't want a kid, he was too busy with his work that he never cared. I didn't even sleep with him…."

"Wait, what? Back up here Kate, you didn't sleep with him?"

She gave a sad look and Castle suddenly thought he shouldn't have asked her that.

"Lanie and I, went to this bar a few months ago, after a tough case. I told her everything about you and how I felt. That's why she was mad at me when Josh proposed and I said yes. Truth is I thought you gave me the ring and ….. anyway, in this bar Lanie got lost somewhere and called Esposito to take her home completely forgetting about me. She was a bit drunk, but you cant blame her, I was way too drunk to see who was standing next to me. I saw this really awesome guy, he had those blue eyes and…. He made a move. I thought that I hadn't …. You know slept with anyone in a while and the alcohol wasn't making any improvement in my mood. So, I jumped his bones. The next morning neither of us remembered anything, I mean he wasn't there, he was the something else Castle, and he left a note saying - " Castle looked at her, had tears in his eyes and completed the sentence he had written on a piece of paper to the woman he had found so extraordinary.

"Saying you are my moonlight, thanks for the amazing night, I'll think of you always."

"Rick how did you know?" He shrugged and told her –"I never knew it was you until I saw you next morning, it was a huge mistake and I thought if you'd knew you'd never forgive me. I was too drunk that night, I told Alexis I won't be home and went into the Old haunt. I saw Esposito come and pick Lanie up and I thought you might be there somewhere, but after searching for half an hour I was too drunk and found you, only I didn't know! I was too drunk to know, this is all my fault Kate."

"No it isn't, and don't blame yourself for this."

There was a long silence which was broken by Josh. "If you two are finished talking could I talk to Castle first?" –his voice was calm, just like Castle had known and not the angry hot headed guy. Castle nodded and followed Josh to an empty room.

After closing the door behind them Josh spoke up –"It's about time you two told each other!"

"What?" –stared Castle dumbstruck at what Josh was saying. There was no hitting or fighting, it was the calm voice of Josh.

"Oh come on Rick you think I ever had a chance with Kate? I mean you two, you've known each other for ages and I'm just a stranger. Its not simple being in a complicated woman's life. And I really hope you look after her, now that you know that she's.. well she's pregnant."

"You're leaving?"

"I have no work here anymore, my life with Kate is over, its time she had a new one…or rather continue with her old one." –he said with a smile and offered his hand forward for a shake.

Rick shook hands with him and then spoke –"Hey, um… listen sorry about that um… punch and all, I just got out of control."

"Hey don't mention it, I might have bruised you a bit hard too, all I know is that Kate is in safe hands and that nobody will try and mess with her when you're around. Oh and mate….. you both have got one hell of a love story going on here. I'd love to know the ending someday. Oh and I'm sorry about everything, the way I spoke about you being drunk and about your daughter, maybe I didn't have time for all of this, you know getting married and having kids…"

Suddenly Castle had an idea, it was crazy but It might just work, he thought.

"Hey maybe you can start all over, I'll give you my…. Friend's number. Maybe you'll like her, she's totally your type, I mean you'll like her, tell her that I gave you her number, her name is Gina Cowell. She was my wife. But… don't ask…"

"Yeah man sure whatever, maybe this will set things right…. I really have got to meet her since you've got this awesome taste in women…"

"Nah, only Kate."

"Only Kate huh? Ha-ha, I'll see you around Rick hopefully." Josh took Gina's phone number.

He gave a military salute to Castle and walked off with his bags.

Castle went down to see Josh talking to Kate and she nodding for everything, he handed her some medicines and told her to visit the doctor regularly and warned her not to get shot at any cost. Then he looked towards Rick and winked at him, whispered something in Kate's ear for which she blushed, said his goodbye and left. Once Josh left Rick was standing there staring at the door, Kate asked him a bit too quietly –"What now?"

"Do you want to keep it?" It was a stupid question to ask but he wanted to be sure before he made his next move. She slowly nodded.

He spoke after a while choosing his words carefully –"I know and I hope I'm not too late but just to confirm… you wont shoot me if I tell you something right?"

"Go ahead Castle what's on your mind?"

"I love you." There was a long pause and then a small smile appeared on Kate's lips. She was about to speak when he interrupted her –

"This isn't the way it was supposed to happen Kate, nothing was supposed to happen like this. I never wanted it to be a one night stand Kate. Of course it's a known fact that we have awful timing. I thought I would plan everything and tell you when the right time came, but it turns out it didn't come at all, I was a bit too late. And I didn't want things between us to be awkward, and now the baby- "

He said this so fast that some words were barely clear, and Kate stopped him from going on and said.

"Rick? Shut up. (For which he nodded.) I love you too. I heard you say that when I got shot. I know that we haven't got a good timing, heck its lousy, but I do know that things won't be the same between us after this and frankly I don't mind at all. Things won't be awkward Castle, and our plans never worked out, we're the weirdest two people on this planet which people might find adorable to see together or hot or I don't know but weird is the word."

"No….. _Extraordinary_ is the word."

And then neither of them knew who was kissing the other. This was their first kiss, that they could actually remember apart from the undercover kiss. Castle was gentle at first, he placed a soft peck on her lips and she did the same. It was a soft but strong kiss, full of passion. When they broke apart he smiled and said –"You do realise that you're never going to get rid of me now right?"

She smiled and answered –"Don't worry Castle, I have no intensions on getting rid of you at the moment, In fact I have something better for you." For which Rick Castle gulped and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. Yup Kate knew that she could never get rid of him.

_...Fin..._

_**A\N: I thought I'd write this just for fun, you know not concentrating on the plot much, but I always end up making Josh the good guy, I don't know why but still, I don't mind, reviews are welcome :D and anyone who'd like to criticize is welcome too. But this is totally a one shot, I don't plan on continuing it. So….GINA… I think Josh and Gina would make a good pair. :D :D hehehe hope you liked this small one shot.**_

_**Love A. R. Claire **_


End file.
